vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelion Sol
Summary The appearance of a comet often portends a period of upheaval and unrest. Under the auspices of such fiery harbingers, it is said that new empires rise, old civilizations fall, and even the stars themselves may tumble from the sky. These theories merely scratch the surface of a far more bizarre truth: that the comet’s radiance cloaks a cosmic being of unfathomable power. The being now known as Aurelion Sol was already ancient by the time stellar debris first coalesced into worlds. Born in the first breath of creation, he roamed the vast nothingness, seeking to fill a canvas of incalculable breadth with marvels whose twinkling spectra brought him considerable delight and pride. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. Desiring a deeper connection with one of the few races he deemed worthy, the cosmic dragon selected the most ambitious species to grace with his presence. These chosen few sought to unravel the secrets of the universe and had already expanded beyond their home planet. Many verses were composed about the day the Star Forger descended to a tiny world and announced his presence to the Targonians. An immense storm of stars filled the skies and twisted into a massive form as marvelous as it was terrifying. Cosmic wonders swirled and twinkled throughout the creature’s body. New stars shone brightly, and constellations rearranged at his whim. Appropriately awed by his illuminant powers, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he’d received was no gift at all, it seemed. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon’s benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon’s wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. All of these tasks were a waste of his sublime talents; after all, it was he who birthed light into the universe! Why must he pander to such lowly beings? As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it–a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly 3-B Name: Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Celestial Dragon, Star Forger, Cosmic Overlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Flight and Spaceflight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Can create stars, black holes, and galaxies, Telekinesis, Size-manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Capable of creating, destroying, and manipulating stars with minimal effort, Able to casually rearrange constellations, Can easily create black holes), possibly Multi-Galaxy level (Stated that galaxies exist by his will, Has fought beings that could tear apart the fabric of the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse through vast parts of the universe in a short amount of time, Can rearrange constellations with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Able to effortlessly hold a star in the palm of his hand) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Capable of creating, destroying, and manipulating stars with minimal effort, able to casually rearrange constellations, Can survive traveling through a black hole with no damage), possibly Multi-Galaxy level (Stated that galaxies exist by his will, Has fought beings that could tear apart the fabric of the universe) Stamina: Extremely high (Able to move vast distances in space with no sign of tiring) Range: Multi-galactic Standard Equipment: Three stars orbiting around him, Armored crown and bracers Intelligence: Extremely high (Has existed since the beginning of the universe) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Aurelion Sol fires a blast of starfire from his mouth. Center of the Universe: Three stars constantly orbit Aurelion Sol, dealing magic damage and applying spell effects to enemies they strike. Starsurge: Aurelion Sol fires the core of a newborn star in a target direction that explodes—dealing damage and stunning all nearby enemies—upon reactivation or once it travels beyond his stars’ maximum orbital range. Aurelion Sol can travel alongside Starsurge, and by keeping it close he’ll nurture it, growing it in size so that it damages and stuns a wider area when it explodes. Celestial Expansion: Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to his outer ring, significantly increasing their power. Celestial Expansion costs mana to cast and drains mana every second the ability is toggled on. Once he toggles the ability off or runs out of mana, Aurelion Sol pulls his stars back. Comet of Legend: Aurelion Sol builds up increasing movement speed as he travels continuously in the same direction, and loses speed on sharp turns. Some of this speed is stored away as Escape Velocity stacks, which are lost entirely whenever he takes damage from an enemy. Once Aurelion Sol maxes his Escape Velocity stacks, he can activate Comet of Legend to pull in his orbiting stars and take flight, traversing over terrain for a long distance. He cannot turn once his course is set, and enemy damage will bring Aurelion Sol back to earth, restoring his orbiting stars. Voice of Light: Aurelion Sol shoots out a long wave of starfire in a target direction that damages and slows all struck enemies. Nearby enemies caught in the blast are also knocked back to Aurelion Sol’s outer ring. Star Creation: Aurelion Sol can use his vast magical abilities to create stars. Note: This profile is for an upcoming champion and is subject to change as more information is gained. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3